Abre Los Ojos
by JennMoriarty
Summary: Dean odiaba viajar en metro, realmente lo odiaba. Tal vez lo que pasó esa noche era una de las razones por las que iba a seguir odiando los metros.


Esto no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero espero sea de su agrado.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Leyendas Urbanas" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers_

Disclaimer: Ni Supernatural ni sus personajes me corresponden, son propiedad de Erik Kripke y no hago esto con fines de lucro. La leyenda en cuestión, tampoco me pertenece. 

* * *

><p>Había veces que odiaba tener que estar con el ángel tanto tiempo. No era que Cas le desagradaba, al contrario, pero últimamente había tenido muchos caprichos a lo que respectaba el mundo humano.<p>

Como eso de querer saber por qué la gente gustaba tanto de los Starbucks, o por qué les gustaba combinar ciertos sabores en un solo platillo. Recordaba que hacia unos días, tuvo que llevarlo a probar mariscos en un restaurante raro, solo porque Cas tuvo curiosidad del sabor al ver a otra persona comiendolos tan gustosamente.

Esta vez, se arrepentía el haberle cumplido el capricho a Cas, el capricho de querer ir en metro de regreso al motel. Tuvo que dejar su preciado impala en el estacionamiento, sin vigilancia solo por cumplir el capricho del ángel así que no, no estaba nada contento esa noche.

Tal vez no había mucha gente ahí, tal vez era silencioso y frío, pero aún así le molestaba viajar en subterraneo cuando podría estar en la comodidad de su propio carro, escuchando AC/DC o Metallica de camino al motel.

—Maldición, Cas. —Gruñó cruzandose de brazos y acomodandose mejor (o tratando de) en el incómodo asiento del vagón-

El ojiazúl miraba fascinado la estructura de dicho vagón, desde los asientos, el piso y las ventanas, hasta aquellos tubos donde tenía que agarrarse en caso de no querer o poder sentarse.

—Esto es maravilloso.—Respondió pasando de la queja del rubio. Este solo gruñó más y se acomodó mejor.

Trató de relajarse después de unos minutos, meditando y analizando que lo que hacia era por una causa buena, que valía la pena ver al ángel sonreír después de todo lo que había pasado. Suspiró con resignación y giró la cabeza para ver mejor quienes habían en dicho vagón.

Entrecerró los ojos al ver a una señorita sosteniendo su bolsa con fuerza mientras miraba frente suyo fijamente, como si mirase a alguien. Enarcó una ceja y dirigió la mirada hacia el asiento vacio, más sin embargo aquella chica no soltaba su bolsa.

—"Tal vez esté loca"—Pensó restandole importancia al asunto hasta ver que un hombre se levantaba rápidamente y se dirigía a la chica, sentandose a su lado y tomandola del brazo. Observó con discreción como aquél sujeto le susurraba algo al oído a aquella chica quien se puso pálida al instante y se aferró más a su bolsa.

Minutos después, ambos se levantaron.Él aparentando total normalidad y ella hecha un manojo de nervios.

Dean frunció el ceño y se levantó también, pasando del ángel quien estaba entusiasmado con la mecánica del metro, dirigiendose a los dos, tapándoles el paso. Esbozó una sonrisa al sujeto y miró a la chica.

—¿Hay algún problema, señorita?—Preguntó el Winchester mayor.

La chica bajo la mirada y negó nerviosamente.

El sujeto giró la cabeza hacia donde la chica veía minutos atrás y con cierta ansiedad, volvió su mirada al rubio.

—No, no hay ninguno. Déjanos pasar, por favor—Pidió con toda la amabilidad que podía poseer.

Dean les impidió pasar por un momento más, buscando respuestas, tratando de salvar a la chica que posiblemente estuviera siendo víctima de algún crimen de parte del sujeto.

Él era buen samaritano, no esperaba que la chica le agradeciera en su casa; Para nada.

Cas, quien después de unos momentos fue capturado por el ruído que Dean estaba haciendo al tratar de salvar a la chica, giró su cabeza, mirando como el rubio empujaba a aquél sujeto y le hacía retroceder un par de pasos en nombre de "Aléjate de ella si sabes lo que te conviene".

Frunció el ceño al notar el nerviosismo tanto del sujeto como de ella, girando la cabeza hacia donde estaban sentados antes.

El vagón seguía moviendose rápidamente, entrando a un lugar donde las luces se apagaban por completo, algo así como un túnel. Trató de agudizar la vista hacia aquél sitio, divisando entre luces a una mujer bastante blanca, con una mirada fría y cabello notoriamente maltratado y seco.

Aquella mujer estaba viendo fijamente hacia el asiento donde la señorita estaba minutos atrás. Aquella mujer giró la cabeza lentamente hacia el ángel, clavando esa fría mirada sobre él. Cas retrocedió un par de pasos a la vez que todos escuchaban un grito muy agudo y quedaban en silencio.

El metro se detuvo, las luces se apagaron; La señorita de momentos antes ahora yacía en el suelo debido al movimiento brusco del vehículo. Dean miró alarmado a su alrededor y trató de mantener el equilibrio antes de escuchar al hombre hablar.

—¡Ahora es demasiado tarde, todos moriremos!—Exclamó aquél tipo siendo víctima total del pánico que la situación le causaba.

La señorita trató de levantarse con cuidado mientras Dean buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón su celular para alumbrar al vagón. Una vez lo hubo encontrado, lo dirigió hacia la señorita, mirando como una mujer nueva que él no había visto estaba detrás de ella.

Castiel corrió hacia ella, empujando a la señorita hacia Dean, mirando como la silueta de la otra mujer desaparecía.

La señorita gritó y se dejo hacer por Castiel mientras que el otro hombre solo retrocedía hacia una pared, buscando la seguridad de esta.

Dean abrazó a la chica y corrió con ella para cambiar de vagón mientras Castiel se ocupaba de proteger al otro sujeto.

—¿Quién es ella?—Cuestionó el ángel al hombre, quien yacía sentado en el suelo, completamente entrado en pánico.

—Por eso quería sacarla de aquí. ¡Ella esta muerta y quiere matarla! —Exclamó el sujeto acariciando su cara con completo nerviosismo.

Cas giró la cabeza hacia dirección donde Dean y aquella chica se habían ido. Frunció el ceño e hizo el amago de caminar hacia ellos cuando nuevamente escucho a aquél hombre hablar.

—Debemos salir de aquí, sino ella nos matará a todos —Afirmó.

Dean siguió corriendo con la chica hasta encontrar una puerta totalmente cerrada. La chica gritó y sollozó al escuchar su nombre proveniente de una voz lúgubre y siniestra seguida de una risa histérica.

El Winchester gruñó, dandose por vencido de abrir la puerta, sirviendo el mismo de escudo para la chica.

Vaya momento decidía el puto fantasma atacarlo, cuando no tenía nada útil con qué defenderse de eso.

Las luces comenzaron a recuperarse, parpadeando varias veces mientras que unos cuantos focos de dentro del vagón se rompían debido a sobrecargas eléctricas. La chica volvió a gritar y se aferró a Dean, quien la abrazó tratando de protegerla.

El silencio se hizo presente tras unos segundos. Dean alzó la mirada en busca de aquella mujer que iba detrás de la señorita que tenía en brazos, al igual que ella, mirando por atrás del hombro de Dean con pánico en los ojos.

La chica giró la cabeza y al encontrarse de frente con aquella mujer gritó, safandose del abrazo de Dean y corriendo a la dirección contraria. Dean trató de seguirla más sin embargo, aquél fantasma dirigió la mirada hacia él antes de desaparecer de su vista.

La chica se detuvo en un vagón y trató de esconderse entre los asientos, abrazandose a si misma y tratando de calmarse. Trató de tranquilizar su respiración más aún así, eso era completamente imposible debido al llanto por el pánico.

Dean se acercó con cautela al vagón donde ella se había decidido esconder, tratando de ser silencioso y estando al tanto como si volvía a aparecer aquél fantasma. Cuando ambos escucharon el sonido de algo rompiendose y el grito del otro sujeto, la chica volvió a gritar; El winchester mayor acudió hacia ella, abrazandola para tratar de protegerla.

—¡Escúchame! Debemos salir de aquí.—Demandó alzando la cabeza. Asumió que Cas había sido el causante de dicho ruído. La verdad es que había escuchado algo de aquella mujer antes. Recordaba que Sam un día llegó contandole acerca de una mujer que se aparecía en los subterraneos y aterrorizaba a otras mujeres hasta que ellas salieran de dicho subterraneo.

No tenía armas necesarias para deshacerse del fantasma en ese momento, Cas no podía teletransportarse para sacarlos de ahí; No sabía donde estaban los huesos de dicho fantasma, así que tendría que recurrir a la última solución.

Huír.

Giró la vista hacia la chica quien entre sollozos, se agarraba del cabello con fuerza. El rubio suspiró y rodó los ojos.

—Tienes que confiar en mi—Le exigió a aquella señorita antes de alzarla en brazos, escuchando un agudo "No" de su parte seguido de un sollozo.

Él la ignoró y comenzó a correr dirigiendose a donde recordaba que Cas estaba. La chica comenzó a gritar histéricamente de nuevo, escondiendose en el pecho del Winchester.

—¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques! —Gimoteó removiendose en brazos del rubio.

La risa histérica se escuchó de nuevo a travez del vagón y una vez que hubieron llegado a donde estaba Cas, Dean sonrió al ver el gigante hoyo que el ángel le había hecho a la estructura del subterraneo.

—Saldremos de aquí—Aseguró antes de sentir que alguien le arrebataba a la chica de los brazos y a él lo lanzaban fuera del metro donde Cas había aparecido.

Aquella señorita gritó histericamente y al haber tocado el suelo, se arrastró hacia debajo de uno de los asientos, escondiendose en el, completamente aterrorizada. Se cubrió los ojos más sin embargo, eso no bastó para evitar ver a la mujer, quien se acercó completamente a ella.

La señorita pudo sentir el frío que la mujer emanaba; Sintió como sus propias muñecas se congelaban a la vez que unos dedos helados, delgados y largos se cerraban en alrededor de ellas.

Ella solo sollozó un poco más y sintió la fuerza que aquella mujer hacia para que la chica la viera. Sus manos abandonaron sus ojos y lo único que pudo oír y sentir nuevamente, fue el aliento frío de la mujer chocar contra su cara a la vez que su nombre salía de aquella boca.

_—Abre los ojos—_Ordenó la mujer. La chica ya sin poderlo evitar, accedió y tiritando de miedo, abrió los ojos, encontrandose con el rostro demacrado de aquella mujer quien se aproximaba en un grito hacia ella.

La chica gritó más sin embargó, fue testigo de como el ojiazul, golpeaba a la mujer con lo que parecía ser una barra de metal y vio como la mujer se desvaneció frente a sus ojos.

Cas extendió su mano hacia la chica, jalandola hacia él y saliendo rápidamente del vagón ante los ojos de un Dean que apenas se reponía del golpe.

La chica se alejó rápidamente de ahí, corriendo hacia la estación más cercana para poder salir del subterraneo que la había aterrorizado.

Dean se levantó y trató de correr hacia ella, más sin embargo, Cas lo detuvo, jalandolo del brazo.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Debemos ayudarla! —Exclamó el Winchester. El ángel negó con la cabeza y comenzó a explicarle a Dean lo que había sucedido y lo que aquél hombre le había contado acerca de aquella mujer muerta.

Dean frunció el ceño y dirigió la mirada hacia el vagó destruído del metro igualmente destruído por el fantasma.

Tal parecía, que dicho fantasma era solo de ése metro y a juzgar por las reparaciones que tendrían que hacer, dudaba que dicho fantasma apareciera en un buen tiempo.

Suspiró con alivio y dirigió la mirada hacia el ángel.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Preguntó refiriendose a la barra de hierro que Cas había empleado hacia unos minutos. El ángel comenzó a caminar seguido de Dean para salir de aquél lugar, bajando la mirada con cierta culpa.

—Las vías.—Respondió.

Dean le miró sorprendido y rió, pasando una mano por atrás del ángel.

Al menos ahora sabía que cumplirle los caprichos a Castiel, podría traerle cosas interesantes.


End file.
